Black's Alone
by Mii B
Summary: [B x S]Song Fic com uma musica de Lacrimas Profundere. Conta algumas lembranças dela com Sirius que estava tento ultimamente. E como seria sua vida se não tivesse se casado com Rodolphus.


**Black's Alone**

**Let us to your heart now**

_Nos deixe seu coração agora_

**Let us to your soul**

_Nos deixe a sua alma_

**Deeper deeper deeper**

_Fundo, fundo, fundo._

**But it's over and out**

_Mas está acabado e fora._

**Oh let me finish it**

_Oh, me deixe acabar isso_

Já era de noite, e lá estava eu, deitada na espaçosa cama lendo qualquer livro que não estava fazendo nenhum sentido para mim. Logo ouvi um barulho na porta, ela estava sendo aberta com rispidez, era Rodolphus, parecia mais tonto do que nunca, falava palavras enroladas que eu simplesmente ignorava, ignorava até ele insinuar que me queria aquela noite. O Olhei com nojo e percebi que ele vinha se aproximando cambaleando, fechei o tal livro que eu estava lendo e me levantei rapidamente. Ele veio tentando me abraçar e deixei me abraçar por um momento, talvez ele só quisesse aquilo, mas senti suas mãos percorrendo minhas costas, e em um ato rápido o empurrei com força e ele caiu na cama. E me dava um sorriso sarcástico.

Bellinha, Bellinha... Porque tanta raiva nesse seu coraçãozinho! – ele falou com aquela voz embolada e com aquele sorriso que eu tanto odiava.

Cale a boca!

Ele apenas se virou para o lado e logo já estava dormindo, com a roupa que chegou da rua ele ficou, percebi que ele estava dopado, não iria acordar tão cedo. Então pelo menos nesta noite eu poderia dormir em paz. Ou pelo menos tentar, porque as mesmas lembranças que eu estava tendo a poucos minutos antes de Rodolphus chegar ainda estavam rodeando minha mente, me importunando. E quem era o dono dos meus pensamentos era ele, o meu primo Sirius Black. E todo dia depois desse meu maldito casamento eu o amaldiçoou-o.

Naquele dia eu estava sentada na mesa da Sonserina me servindo de pouca comida. O assunto do dia era o baile de formatura, todos com pares, minha irmã Narcissa iria com o Malfoy e fora as outras garotas que também iriam com qualquer garoto, já estava vendo que iria sozinha. Até que vi Sirius Black se aproximando com um sorriso maroto, eu já desconfiava de algo, ou ele iria me encher o saco ou de Lucius. Isso era tão obvio, mas não era aquilo que ele foi faze na minha mesa.

"-Bella, posso falar com você" – ele falou me olhando, algumas garotas da mesa pararam de comer e conversar para ouvir o que ele tinha para me falar.

"-Seja o que for que meu priminho tem a me dizer, acho que pode dizer aqui, não é mesmo Black?" – eu falei dando um sorriso tão sarcástico quanto o dele.

"-Ora...não seja tão ignorante! O que custa trocar uma palavrinha com seu priminho?"

"-Custa meu valioso tempo, ainda mais, o que você entende ser ignorante Sirius?" –eu falei dando um longo suspiro.

"-Vamos" – Sirius não disse mais nada e começou a me puxar pelo braço para um lugar menos movimentado. Tentei me soltar mas sua força não era comparada a minha.

"O que você quer? Fale logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer, caso você não saiba!" – falei o encarando, aqueles olhos azuis que hipnotizavam.

"-Quero que vá ao Baile de Formatura comigo!" – ele falou seco e rápido, aquelas palavras soaram como encantos ao meus ouvidos, não poderia acreditar nisso.

"-QUE?" – falei o olhando com um rosto que expressava um espanto fora do comum. "-Vo-você esta louco Sirius? O que nossa família vai pensa da gente e..." – eu fui interrompida pela risada sem nenhum humor de Sirius.

"-Você com medo da nossa família Bella? Por favor, que se dane eles! E Vai aceite meu convite" – ele disse me dando um sorriso. Ele me puxou para perto e disse em meu ouvido. "-No dia eu te pegarei as 19:00 ali no Jardim de Entrada" – e logo ele me soltou e indo embora, me deixou ali e nem se quer soube da minha resposta, mesmo eu tendo odiado a idéia estúpida de Sirius, pelo menos não iria sozinha a essa baile mais estúpido ainda.

Os dias se passaram e o assunto do Baile estava mais quente ainda, tinha pessoas de todas as casas procurando pares para acompanhar, alguns iam com seus namorados, iam com seus amigos e outros iam com seus...Primos. Primo... Maldita palavra essa, porque eu tinha que ir a esse baile idiota com um idiota. E porque eu não consigo dizer que eu não vou com ele?

**And when it all ends**

_E quando isso tudo acaba_

**I touch you**

_Eu toco você_

**And when it all ends**

_E quando isso tudo acaba_

**I give you all**

_Eu lhe dou tudo_

**Be mine and be higher**

_Seja minha e seja maior_

**And swallow all you need**

_E traga tudo que vc precisa_

**And we will die for us**

_E nós morremos por nós_

"-Que? Você ficou louco Sirius? Onde que você ta com a cabeça de convidar ela? Porque você não me falou isso antes?" – James falava com os olhos arregalados para o amigo. Não estava acreditando em tal coisa.

"-Qual o problema disso?" – Sirius falava com um sorriso nos lábios, parecia que nem se importava com tal coisa.

"-O que vão pensar de vocês?"

"-Hey, não é você mesmo que não ligava para que os outros pensam, Prongs? Ainda mais estou nem um pouco ligando para o que vão falar ou vão deixar de falar". – Sirius dizia enquanto desabotoava sua camisa e a jogando na cadeira.

"-Mas cara, vocês são primos! O que seus pais pensariam disso?" - o jovem de cabelos espetados falava enquanto se deitava em sua cama, e observava o teto.

"-Dane-se meus pais! E Dane-se todos... não me importo com o que os outros pensem!" – ele falou se virando para o canto e fechando seus olhos devagar.

"-Bom Paddy... boa sorte então! Você vai precisar!" – James falou dando uma breve risada.

Era o dia do baile, mesmo eu não querendo, eu estava acho que mais nervosa do que qualquer outra garota, além de não saber o que vestiria, meus pais estariam ali, e o que eles iam falar quando me visse dançar com ele, o Black que eles nem mais consideram ser da família? Balancei minha cabeça para que aqueles pensamentos fugissem e comecei a me trocar, coloquei um vestido preto, que trouxe justamente para a ocasião, ele tinha uns detalhes prateados e não era muito longo, coloquei a sandália e dei uma arrumada em meu cabelo, resolvi deixá-los solto mesmo, dei uma ultima arrumada no vestido, em suas alças, respirei fundo e migrei para o Salão que estava completamente cheio já. Passei com dificuldade entre as pessoas, e cheguei com muito custo ao Jardim de Entrada, vi uma silhueta de um homem alto e esguio e logo percebi que era ele, Sirius Black. Mesmo ele sendo meu primo não pude deixar de sentir meu coração acelerar, ele estava tão bonito, usava um terno preto que estava aberto, uma camisa social branca e a gravata preta que estava com sempre meio frouxa. Estava elegante, mesmo com aqueles cabelos bagunçados que o vento fazia questão de deixá-los mais ainda.

"-Uau! Como minha prima está linda" – ele disse indo ao meu encontro, levantou sua mão que foi recebida com a minha, ele segurou minha mão com delicadeza me olhou da cabeça aos pés.

"-Obrigada Priminho" – eu disse.

"-Vamos entrar, não quero perder essa festa"- ele falou dando o braço que entrelacei com o meu, fomos até a pista, pude perceber nossa família sentada em uma das pontas do salão, parecia que ela queria se isolar de todos, percebi que Narcissa estava lá com Lucius conversando com a minha mãe, tentei ao máximo que eles não percebessem a minha presença. Não agora que acabou de começar a noite.

**For that time it is gone**

_Por esse tempo que se vai_

**I hate you my dear**

_Eu te odeio, minha querida_

**Faster faster faster**

_Rápido, rápido, rápido_

**Shall I beg for you ? Not**

_Devo eu implorar por vc ? Não_

**But what else can I do ?**

_Mas o que mais eu posso fazer ?_

Vários casais estava dançando e eu fazia questão de não dançar, tentava dar qualquer desculpa a Sirius, que me chamava para dançar toda hora. Mas teve o momento que não pude mais evitar, fui arrastada para o salão por ele, estava tocando uma melodia calma, diferente das anteriores. Ele me puxou pela cintura, e me fez aconchegar em volta deu seu corpo, eu automaticamente coloquei minhas mãos em volta do pescoço dele. Dançávamos a leve melodia, com passos curtos, eu estava submersa em meus pensamentos, acho que nem estava ouvindo a musica. Eu não estava acreditando que estava cedendo aos encantos de Sirius, não poderia estar acontecendo isso, não comigo, não poderia. Mas estava... Logo senti os dedos hábeis de Sirius tocarem meu rosto e levantarem ele de leve. O rosto de Sirius estava mais do que próximo ao meu, seus olhos foram fechando igualmente aos meus. Eu podia sentir sua respiração contra meu rosto, e logo senti nossos lábios se tocarem em um tímido beijo que com o tempo foi se intensificando. Nossos lábios se moviam em repleta harmonia, mesmo eu não querendo admitir aquele beijo estúpido, eu havia gostado.

"-Bella, vamos ir morar juntos..." – ele falou aquelas palavras como se fossem algo natural dois primos morarem juntos, onde que ele estava com a cabeça quando disse aquelas meras palavras que tanto me fizeram vibrar por dentro?.

"-Você esta louco Sirius?"- eu disse assustada o encarando, com o rosto púrpura. Mas aquele sonho parecia ser estraçalhado como uma rosa que é despedaçada. Minha mãe nos viu junto, nada poderia ser tão horrível quanto aquilo.

"-Muito bem, Bellatrix Black"- ela disse com a voz firme, eu já poderia imaginar as coisas que ela iria falar. Mas ao contrario disso, ela pegou eu e Sirius pelo braço e nos levou a mesa que estava toda a família e começou a proferir as malditas palavras "-Muito bem... veja só querido o que a nossa filha estava fazendo com esse ali..."- disse ela apontando com a cabeça para Sirius.

"-Esse não titia querida, Sirius Black e se caso esqueceu, eu sou um Black também como você"- Sirius não mediava palavras, não suportava ninguém daquela família, e quando éramos crianças ele também não me suportava.

"-Fique quieto garoto! Você não é mais considerado da família, ainda mais agora que estava... com Bellatrix" – mamãe disse ainda em um tom calmo, mas podia se notar o sarcasmo em sua voz.

"-Nós se gostamos... algum problema?" – eu disse me interferindo na conversa pela 1° vez.

"-E o que os dois sabem sobre amar?"

"-Sabemos mais do que a senhora, pode ter certeza"- disse Sirius dando um sorriso para mamãe fazia uma cara feia, ela parecia ter se irritado.

"-Caso não saiba Bellatrix está prometida a Rodolphus!" – aquelas palavras acabaram com os meus sonhos. Eu prometida para Rodolphus não poderia ser verdade.

"Que?"- eu disse assustada e Sirius me olhava curioso, não estava acreditando também naquelas palavras que mamãe disse, até hoje também a amaldiçoou por ela ter feito me casar com ele.

**And when it all ends**

_E quando isso tudo acaba_

**I touch you**

_Eu toco você_

**And when it all ends**

_E quando isso tudo acaba_

**I give you all**

_Eu lhe dou tudo_

**Be mine and be higher**

_Seja minha e seja maior_

**And swallow all you need**

_E traga tudo que você precisa_

**And we will die for us**

_E nós morremos por nós_

Mesmo quando comecei a noivar com esse estúpido do Rodolphus, eu e Sirius ainda conseguíamos nos encontrar as escondidas, mas não durou muito tempo, pois marcaram a data do casamento. Foi o dia mais infeliz da minha vida, na igreja imaginava Sirius no altar, ali me recebendo, no dia da cerimônia eu procurei ele por toda a parte do Salão mas só o encontrei na porta da Igreja, estava de braços cruzados e me olhava com ódio dos olhos e ainda me dava um sorriso sarcástico. Aquilo afundou mais ainda meu dia, agora a pessoa que tanto gostava passou a me odiar por algo que não era culpada. Ao passar do anos, agüento ele ao meu lado e a dor de não ter feito algo para estar agora com Sirius. Pelos menos talvez eu estaria feliz, eu iria dormir feliz com cada toque de Sirius, mas tudo acabou.

Não é mesmo Sirius? Agora tudo se foi. – disse olhando uma ultima vez para Rodolphus que estava deitado ao meu lado, o olhei com desprezo e apaguei a luz. Na esperança de que nessa noite eu não tivesse sonhos com ele. Meu primo.

**I have you in my heart now**

_Eu tenho você meu coração agora_

**Let a tear for our end**

_Deixe uma lágrima para o nosso fim_

**Sooner sooner sooner**

_Logo, logo, logo_

**Let us beg for us**

_Vamos implorar por nós_

**End**

_Fim._


End file.
